Massages
by mollygibbs101
Summary: For my friend dolphinsiren is me :D I hope you like it, chica xx Gibbs and Ziva have a go at comforting each other after a particularly nasty week at work ;D Spelling mistakes are mine, yadda yadda...


para mi amiga, dolphinsiren is me :) I hope this is okay :) LOVE YOU LOTS! XD

Is there enough of Gibbs in this? XD :P

Massages

Gibbs moaned into the pillow beneath him, the knots in his back being worked with hands that were like magic. The swift, delicate hands on his body were loosening the tight spots in his body with ease, he wasn't too sure about the suggestion of oil but he was glad he'd allowed it.

He moaned again and let his thoughts get the better of him, specifically the ones that led to him being given an amazing massage.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs sighed heavily as he stumbled through his front door. He closed it with a wave of his hand and he dumped his gear bag at the foot of his stairs. He moved towards his kitchen, toeing off his shoes as he did so. He opened the fridge and pulled out a ready meal. After placing it onto a plate and into the microwave to cook, he went to his cupboard and pulled out a small glass and a large bottle of bourbon.

To say Leroy Jethro Gibbs had had a bad week would be an understatement and a one way ticket to the Emergancy Room with concussion.

So after he had eaten, he grabbed his bottle of bourbon and glass and he made his way up the stairs, ignoring the half finished boat in his basement. He entered the bathroom, ignoring the over the top macho voice in his head, he was gonna have a damn bath and he didn't care about who might come in.

He started running the bath and poured himself another drink before disappearing to grab the latest woodwork magazine from his basement. He came back to the bathroom and shut the water off. While baths weren't really his kind of thing, he could really use one, the heat would do some good for his tired aching muscles and well, having half an hour to himself was an added bonus. Besides, it wasn't as if he used bubbles in his bath, now that was really going too far.

He stripped himself of his clothes, dropping them on the floor, before sliding into his bath. The hot water seemed to have an instant effect on his muscles as they stopped aching. Simple comforts. He leant back, letting the water wash over him before looking up at the ceiling, the last week playing through his mind.

_His week started going downhill when a case they were working on led them to approach violent drug addicted suspects. When confronted, the suspects picked on the one person; McGee. Three of them went after each Gibbs, Tony and Ziva, leaving the other three suspects to go after McGee. By the time Gibbs, Tony and Ziva had fought off their aggressors and subdued them, McGee was curled up in a ball, his attackers vanished. Ziva crashed to her knees to tend to McGee while Gibbs and Tony rang for an ambulance. _

_Two lots of meds, an ambulance ride and a worried Abby later, the team let out a sigh of relief as McGee waved them away._

_'' Three broken bones and twelve stitches. McGee is lucky they did not have weapons.'' commented Ziva, as she, Gibbs and Tony left the hospital._

_The case went sour again after the incident with McGee. The three tracked down the men that hurt McGee and they went to bring them in, of course, Gibbs was no idiot, he was a man down, so they brought in Fornell's team to help. _

_A gunfight later, the suspects were subdued and thrown into the back on an NCIS truck under FBI guard. Tony stumbled towards Gibbs and Ziva, too pale for their liking. Tony collapsed onto Ziva, blood flowing freely out of his arm. Gibbs and Ziva sped down the road to the nearest hospital, Bethesda, to watch Tony get wheeled straight into theatre. The explanation 'nicked artery' doing little to soothe Gibbs and Ziva._

_They waited for word of Tony. Ziva stood in the corner of the waiting room, chewing a nail nervously, still covered in Tony's blood. Gibbs watched her and walked over to her to give her a reassuring shoulder squeeze. Ziva smiled at him and grinned at his words._

_'' DiNozzo's always been a drama queen, he'll be fine, he doesn't have my permission to die.'' _

_Abby appeared while the two were embracing and she joined in, the tears in her eyes blocking out the blood covering Ziva. The three of them breathed another sigh of relief as Tony was wheeled out of theatre, his operation a success._

_By Thursday, both McGee and Tony were off of work, their injuries proving too much for them to recover with desk duty. Yet, despite the tiny rise of optimism for an improved week, Gibbs and Ziva found themselves rushing to the hospital again. They walked into the burns unit to see Abby sitting there with an embarrassed teary grin on her face. _

_'' A bird flew into my window and I dropped some acid.'' she grinned awkwardly. '' The bird was okay though so I don't mind. Apparently there won't be any scarring so...''_

_And they'd left her at that, McGee was feeling well enough to pick up the goth and drive her home. Gibbs and Ziva slid into the sedan and just sat._

_Ziva looked at Gibbs, she could see stress and worry all over his face and she dropped a delicate hand onto his calloused one. '' The team are fine.''_

_'' Yeah, I feel like I've pissed the gods off though.. I mean, all in one week? Do us a favour Ziver, don't get into a fight, alright?''_

_Ziva removed her hand and smirked as Gibbs drove them back to NCIS to finish their paperwork._

_It was a good thing Ziva didn't promise, because when Gibbs' phone vibrated loudly on his nightstand at 0430, he just knew the Israeli was behind it._

_'' Yeah?... I'm on my way.''_

_He drove steadily, nowhere near awake enough to drive at his normal speed. He arrived at the hospital and made his way to the curtained cubicle to see Ziva lying on her side and a nurse sitting behind her._

_'' David, what the hell?''_

_'' It was not my fault, Gibbs, AH!'' winced Ziva, the nurse's ministrations bothering her. Gibbs looked at her with a raised eyebrow and moved to see what the nurse was doing. She smiled at him before pulling out a tiny shard of glass from Ziva's back._

_'' I repeat, what the hell, David?'' asked Gibbs looking at his agent._

_She shrugged. '' I was at a bar with a few friends of mine, they were visiting me from Texas. Anyway some guy started hitting on my friend, she told him where to go but he kept on at her. He started touching her up... and I saw red. I told him to back off and he started on me.'' summarised Ziva, a guilty grin on her face._

_'' He's not in the morgue, is he?''_

_'' No, I think I heard them taking him to emergancy? He may have bottled me, but I did more damage to him with my hands.''_

_'' Ziver, that's nothing to be proud about.'' said Gibbs, although there was a small trace of pride in his voice._

_'' Okay. Well, if you don't mind waiting until this nurse is finished, you can drop me off to work.'' said Ziva, wincing._

_'' I think you should have a week off. We wouldn't have got much done anyway.'' said Gibbs, he didn't miss the disappointed look on Ziva's face, but he couldn't allow her to sit in the office with a wound like that._

_'' It is only going to be three stitches.''_

_'' Four.'' corrected the nurse with a grin._

_'' All the same, Ziver, even Vance would back me up on this one.'' he said tiredly. _

_Ziva gave a resigned sigh and watched Gibbs as he waited for her. Once the nurse was done, Gibbs helped her up and took her home._

_'' See you later, Ziva.'' said Gibbs, leaving her alone._

It was a bad week for TeamGibbs and if there were any Gods, Gibbs was sure he had pissed them off somehow. So while his team were licking their wounds, Gibbs had been told to take some time. He didn't blame Vance's request, he was sure one more crappy day would've seen him or someone else in the hospital for a serious injury.

Gibbs drained the last of his bourbon from his glass before moving to get some more, as he moved he noticed two things.

One, the water he was in was lukewarm and two, there was someone downstairs. He stopped, cursing the water around him for moving. When there seemed to be no noise, Gibbs let out his breath, was his damn mind playing tricks on him? He was pretty tired and was sure that the bourbon didn't help. He was about to settle back in the bath, not caring that it was cold, before the door swung open revealing Ziva with her weapon drawn.

'' Gibbs!'' exclaimed Ziva, looking in before looking away. '' I am sorry, I went down to your basement and you were not there. I heard a noise-''

'' Whatever, Ziva, give us a minute, will ya?'' said Gibbs gruffly, not sure if his decision to not have bubbles was a good one or bad one.

'' Yes, of course.'' said Ziva, disappearing from the door.

Gibbs listened to Ziva's quick steps growing quieter, once he was sure she had made her way downstairs, he got out of the bath and drained it, ignoring the water rolling off of his body and making a mess on the floor. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips before moving to find out what was wrong with Ziva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva tucked her gun back into the waistband of her jeans before picking at her nails nervously. She had walked in on Gibbs having a bath.

Oops.

He was going to kill her for sure, well, that's what she would do if someone walked in on her having a bath. That was something for her, and her alone. Poor guy, he was stressed out to the max and she had ruined his night. She looked up as she heard a thump, yup, she was dead. But at least she had a good image in her head to die with, she smirked before internally headslapping herself. No. Not a good idea, even entertaining the thought of breaking Rule 12 would piss him off even more.

'' Ziva?'' called Gibbs, descending the stairs.

'' Yes? Here.'' she called back, just as Gibbs walked into the living room. Ziva was glad to see that Gibbs had thrown on a pair of tracksuit bottoms. But her heart skipped a beat as he hadn't managed to throw on a shirt yet. His moist sculptured upper body was practically glowing in the gentle light of the lamps dotted around the room.

'' What's the matter?'' he asked, his shirt in hand.

'' I wanted to see if you were alright.'' said Ziva, trying her best to make her eyes meet his.

'' I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?''

Ziva winced, he sounded annoyed. '' I am sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. It is just after Vance sent you home-''

'' I can't do much without a team, Ziva. I'm fine.'' repeated Gibbs.

Ziva threw him a look. '' It is not out fault.'' she defended, matching Gibbs' hard tone. While she understood why he might be annoyed (especially after she walked in on him), he didn't need to be so thick with her.

Gibbs watched as a flash of hurt flickered in Ziva's eyes before he toned down the offensive manner. '' Yeah, I know.'' he said, running a hand through his wet hair tiredly. '' How are they?''

'' Abby is fine, she told me the doctors said there wouldn't be much scarring. Not that that would matter, she would just cover it up with another tattoo. Tony and McGee are fine, also. They have decided to move in together for a while as they both heal.'' reported Ziva, like the good agent she was. She felt a little calmer now Gibbs had pulled on his shirt. '' I thought I would see how you are before going home, I have, after all, seen everybody else.''

Gibbs couldn't argue with her reasoning. '' Yeah, well, I'm okay.''

'' Are you sure? You seem a little stressed.'' commented Ziva. '' I'm good at giving massages, you know, if you wanted one.'' said Ziva, almost regretting opening her mouth.

Gibbs regarded her with a look as he allowed his brain to weigh up the pros and cons to her offer. Pro; it was Ziva, Con; Rule 12! Pro; she was good with those hands, and he did need a massage, Con; she's injured, she might hurt herself, Pro; it was Ziva.

As Gibbs didn't reply instantly, Ziva moved uncomfortably. '' Do not worry Gibbs, I will leave you alone.''

'' Hey! Did I say 'no'? I'd like a massage, and I'll give you one too.'' said Gibbs.

Ziva nodded happily, she couldn't argue with that.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs opened his eyes as he felt Ziva's hands stop. He jerked as Ziva's hand rest on his neck before trailing down his spine.

'' Better?'' came her soft voice.

'' Much.''

'' You know,'' began Ziva, turning so she was lying on her side facing him. '' I thought you went to sleep for a moment.''

'' Nah, I was thinking.'' said Gibbs, with a smirk.

'' Oh, were you now?'' said Ziva, returning the smirk.

'' About last week.''

'' Oh.'' came Ziva's reply. '' Still letting that play on your mind?''

'' Mmm.'' said Gibbs, he sat up and blinked in a surprised manner when his joints didn't click.

'' I told you I was good at massages.'' said Ziva with a grin.

'' Yeah, you weren't kidding.'' said Gibbs, looking at the Israeli lying next to him. He took a minute to think how they had ended up next to each other in his bed, her lying down. He dismissed that after he realised he liked seeing her lying down next to him.

Bye bye Rule 12.

Gibbs reached out to lift up her shirt, smirking as he felt her mocha eyes on him and his actions at all times. He lifted the material up slowly and looked at her stitches. They were healing nicely, but judging by the way she lay on her side they were still bothering her. Without even realising what he was doing, Gibbs bent down and pressed a light kiss to her wound. He slowly moved back up, his eyes on her.

Ziva's head was tilted, a bemused expression on her face as she watched him kiss her. '' I hope you don't do that to all of your injured colleagues.'' she said with a toothy grin.

'' No.'' said Gibbs, his hands moving forward to unbutton her shirt.

Ziva watched him work, his calloused fingers making easy work of the shirt she was wearing. Her eyes followed the movement of his hands as he pulled the shirt from her body, leaving her in her jeans and bra.

He lowered his head, almost instinctively, and pressed kissed to her golden skin, enjoying everytime her breath got caught in the back of her throat. After what felt like an age and he was sure had had pressed a kiss to every available inch of skin beneath him, he sat up to look at her.

Her cheeks were flushed, her hair flared behind her. Her pupils were dilated, filled with desire and she smirked that goddamn smirk. '' I thought we were giving each other massages for our stressful week?''

'' Does this not count?'' asked Gibbs.

Ziva grinned. '' Oh, it counts, just not as a massage. I'm not complaining though, you may continue if you wish.''

Gibbs lowered his head and was surprised when Ziva met his lips with her own, pulling him into a deep kiss. She let him go and gave him a smile.

They spent the next hour or so undressing each other, trading kisses and caresses. With their hands and mouths they made each other lose themselves, and their final climax was slow and tender, both of them working in harmony to fall into each others arms.

The moonlight was filtering through the curtains and Ziva was atop Gibbs' broad chest, her long chocolate curls tickling his nose.

'' Now that,'' breathed Gibbs, '' is what you call a massage.''

Ziva's light giggles were joined by Gibbs' deep chuckles and before they knew it, the sun was rising outside, birds twittering.

Gibbs and Ziva looked at each other, both of them smiled as they were both happy they still had the weekend away from work.


End file.
